1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to reamers and more particularly to tap hole reamers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In foundries where iron castings are made, the molten iron was manually poured from a holding furnace into a series of molds. Such work was considered tedious, hot and dangerous. This problem was solved by the Central Foundry Division of General Motors Corporation, which developed an automatic pouring system manufactured and sold under license by Roberts Corporation of Lansing, Mich. under the trade name Roto-Pour.
This automatic pouring system is a carousel design where up to six pneumatic-powered ladles revolve continuously under a holding furnace where the hot liquid metal is poured into them. As the filled ladles revolve, the contents are poured continuously and in precisely measured amounts into molds mounted on small rail cars that pass under them. However, the tap holes for the ladles evenually become partially obstructed and they have to be manually cleaned out with a small jack hammer or the like, thus creating another tedious, hot and possibly dangerous job. In addition, clean out of the tap holes interrupts the continuous pouring operation, thereby slowing down production.
It is a principle object of the present invention to provide an automatic method and apparatus for reaming these ladle tap holes without interrupting continuous production.